


Fire and Blood

by Fierysky



Series: SHIELD Team as Family [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Fic Net 2.0's Mid-Year Fic Exchange, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 04, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Set in Season 4, Mack and Robbie bond over their vehicles, and hosting the Ghost Rider.





	Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xtricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/gifts).



> Written for the AoS Ficnet2 exchange! Please check them out on Tumblr, and look through the prompts for adoption!

Robbie Reyes was irritated, and it had nothing to do with the Vengeance demon rattling at its cage in his brain.

Eli was burning in Hell, and though Robbie’d been prepared to escort his uncle there himself, the damned portal had spat him back out.

So now here he was, back with SHIELD. He’d gotten lucky, but  Lucy, his ’69 Dodge Charger, didn’t get off so easy.

He shot a look at Daisy Johnson and glared when her eyes met his.

“My bad?” she grimaced, her playful voice at odds with the cuts on her face. “I _had_ to take your car to stop Mack-”

“You did the right thing,” Robbie cut off her apology, turning back to his car. His eyes were tracking every scratch, every dent, and every bit of flaked off paint.

The Hell Charger was more than a vehicle, more than a weapon; Lucy was an extension of his limbs, a tangible expression of his will.

Robbie was unapologetic, obnoxious even, and didn't give a damn, just like Lucy amid the sleek SHIELD cars. He’d been banged up straight to hell and back but he fixed himself up, and kept on riding.

Just like Lucy.

He sighed, stooping down to touch his baby. Paint was scratched to the bone, leaving the metal bare and vulnerable.

Robbie grunted. Sometimes this car was more human than him.

“Thanks for making sure she got back,” he spoke up. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem, ” Daisy relaxed, seeing her opportunity to flee. “I think I hear Director Mace calling?” she discreetly backed up to the exit. “Gotta go!” Robbie thought it was only the passenger door that was messed up but there was a broken tail light and his interior was a wreck.

Robbie looked up fondly as Daisy scurried off, knowing her ditzy routine meant she was hiding something. Hopefully, there wasn't a body in the trunk. He was happy for Daisy; the more she was around the SHIELD team, the less troubled she seemed.

“That makes one of us,” Robbie grumbled. The Hell Charger only healed when he was the Rider, and although he was back in control, there wasn’t anything that could be done for the existing damage, besides fix it. He frowned when he spotted the broken tail light and was muttering curses in Spanish when the door creaked open.

“You talking to yourself?” A deep voice sounded.

Robbie smirked when he made out who it was.“Beats talking to some of the fools around here.”

Mack didn’t answer and strode to the corner of the garage floor, pulling off a white cover. He was dressed in street clothes, must be his day off.

Robbie stood up, intrigued. “Nice bike, man. That a Harley?”

“Yes sir,” Mack said, a proud Papa. “Me and my brother ride ‘em. He has a Sportster, but this V-Rod  is the best.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Robbie was standing next to Mack now, the Charger temporarily forgotten. “Those who can’t really drive, have bikes.”

He had to duck before he got a shop rag to his head.

“Watch your mouth,” Mack said, good-naturedly. “Hope’s sensitive.”

“You named your bike _Hope_?” Robbie’s smirk grew. “That’s as bad as Lola.”

“Says the man who named his car Lucy.”

“After Lucifer, cause my baby is in charge of Hell.” Robbie’s chest puffed out as he inspected the Harley Davidson. He loved letting people know where the name came from.

Mack stilled, watching Robbie touch the handlebars, his black hair gleaming in the fluorescent light.

What was he doing, joking with this guy who not only carried a demon but accepted it? Accepted being a murderer?

_A murderer like you._

Mack’s blood ran cold. Ghost Rider was no longer in his head, but sometimes he heard its echo; was his conscience tainted now?

“You okay, man?” Robbie’s voice was hesitant, devoid of the earlier humor.

“Yeah. It’s all good.” Mack picked up the shop cloth that he’d lobbed at Robbie. How could he forget, even for a second about that _thing_ that controlled him?

 _But you wanted to kill, Alphonso. You_ enjoyed _it._

Mack’s shoulders slumped; his conscience wasn’t tainted, _he_ was.

“It’s hard,” Robbie offered, stepping closer. “Dealing with- it.”

Mack remained silent, folding up his motorcycle cover, not wanting to talk about ‘it’.  

He grabbed a spray bottle of degreaser. “Rear axle nut is stuck,” Mack changed the subject. “Grab me a wrench while I spray this on.” Mack blinked at Robbie’s shocked expression. “You okay, Reyes?”

“Dude,” Robbie shook his head as if to clear it. “You telling me you let your parts get rusted over like that?” He pushed his way next to Mack, pulling his gloves off. “You get me the wrench, and I’ll check it out.”

“I thought you only worked on cars?” Mack was relieved there was no more talk of the Ghost Rider, so he let Robbie’s bossy attitude slide.

“If it has an engine, I can fix it,” Robbie shot a disgusted look at Mack, as he tucked his gloves in his back pocket. “You think we don’t have motorcycles in East LA?”

“Sorry,” Mack raised his hands defensively. “I’ve been letting the SHIELD maintenance techs take care of her. Seems like they haven’t been doing the best job.”

“Don’t let others take care of what’s important to you,” Robbie said, without malice.

Self-loathing choked Mack, remembering how helpless he was to save Hope. How he couldn’t save the relationship with Hope’s mom. Couldn't even keep up with the bike he claimed to love.

What good was he, if he couldn't protect what he loved? What would his daughter think if she were alive?

Mack exhaled. She'd be around 9 now and if she were lucky, she’d be nothing like him.

“Hey, you good?” Robbie reached out, touching Mack's shoulder briefly, remembering when Daisy touched his knee in the containment module. It was good to have a friend. Maybe he could _be_ a friend.

Mack met Robbie’s eyes, and the understanding he saw there, made his mouth tremble. “Yeah.” He straightened up and forced a smile. “Glad that hot box to Hell didn't take you.”

Robbie regarded the other man quietly, then forced a smile of his own. “I bet you are, man,” he said, unzipping his jacket, not wanting to get grease on it. “You finally got a good mechanic around here.”

Mack laughed, the first one since he’d hosted the Ghost Rider.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” he agreed, going to stand by Robbie, happy that they were passing the time with talk of bikes and cars, not being possessed by a murdering Spirit of Vengeance.  

* * *

 

**Days later**

“I’m worried about Mack,” Robbie was trying to look unaffected but failing, which would explain why Daisy was gaping at him.

“You? Worried? About Mack?” she repeated. They were on Zephyr One, airborne to check out a lead on the Darkhold.

“Did I stutter?” Robbie scowled. Daisy saw too much, and the more he tried to keep her at bay, the more she pushed. But this wasn’t about him. “The Ghost Rider does something to you when he takes over. You’re never the same again. “ Robbie looked away, remembering when he first transformed. The pain, the bone-chilling fear and the revulsion with himself afterward. “It doesn’t leave you. Not till you’re numb from everything.”

Daisy was at his side now, her eyes large with worry. “Sorry you had to go through that alone.” Her bruises were fading, and she looked as guileless as an angel. Why did she ever think she was worthy of death? She gently touched his hand. “Being numb isn’t any way to live. Do you-”

“I didn’t come here for pity,” Robbie cut her off, pulling his hand away. “Mack needs-”

“Talk to Fitz.” A flash of pain crossed Daisy’s face but was gone as soon as Robbie noticed it. “He and Radcliff are building something and working on that neuroscience-y stuff.” She went back to her spot by her laptop, tapping away on her keyboard, ignoring him.

Robbie frowned, knowing he must’ve upset her.

 _Daisy’s strong. She can take care of herself_ , he thought. He left her without saying goodbye and went to look for Agent May to find out what their next destination was.

But Robbie never got a chance to speak with Agent May or even Fitz, they were both LMDs.

And he was back in East LA that night, Director Mace’s orders and Robbie wouldn't find out till much later, that he was a robot too.

* * *

 

**Weeks later**

“Where the hell have you been?” Daisy spat at him, her hair flying, and her eyes fiery. She was bruised and bloody, and anger was radiating from her.

They were in a destroyed SHIELD base, and Robbie was sporting his Hellfire chain, and more facial hair. He'd gotten a mere week home with Gabe before the Rider had been summoned to the depths of Hell to sate his bloodlust.

Robbie looked at Daisy steadily. She was biting her lip and Robbie knew her anger was a cover; she was hurting.

“I'm sorry,” Robbie said, gently. “I've come to take Aida home.”

Daisy's face scrunched up. So much for him coming to see her. “Do your job then.” And she stalked away, her boots echoing on the tiled floor.  

“Is Mack okay?” Robbie called after her.

Daisy faltered, and turned around her features softening, as tears threatened. “No. He’s still stuck. I’m trying to get him out.”

“Let me help,” Robbie bounded to her side. “I don’t know shit about computers but-”

“You can hold the walkie-talkie while I type,” Daisy allowed.  “Fitz is on point.”

Robbie didn’t know what that meant but he followed Daisy to the makeshift medbay room.

“Are they alive?” Robbie breathed, looking at Yoyo and Mack’s lifeless forms on hospital beds. Wires were stuck in them, and uncomfortable looking headgear.

“They are,” Daisy rushed to the computer and started to efficiently tap away. “And it’s our job to bring them home.”

Robbie strode to her side, his eyes still on Mack, the gentle sleeping giant.

“I helped Mack on his bike,” Robbie murmured. “He better be back to help me work on the Charger.”

Daisy smiled, and Robbie inhaled. He was now noticing the cuts on her face. He was about to ask her about them when she spoke up.

“And I need you to help me with my van,” she threw the walkie-talkie at him. “So let’s get this show on the road.”

Robbie snorted. “Your van needs a trip to the junkyard, not fixing.”

Daisy laughed out loud, and Robbie felt a smile creep up. They were all fucked up, but they were friends.

* * *

 

**Later that night**

“I gotta take the Darkhold someplace safe,” Robbie told Daisy. “I'm sorry, I don't-"

“Hey don't worry about it,” Daisy flushed. “Sorry for lashing out earlier.”

“It is what it is,” Robbie looked away, his cheeks flushing. He didn't like the soft feelings surfacing. “Keep an eye on Mack for me?”

Daisy's eyebrows raised. “Mack?” She gazed at him steadily. “You care about him a lot.”

“He’s a Boy Scout but he means well.” Robbie's eyes were warm. “You said he had a daughter in the Framework?”

“Yeah.  Hope,” Daisy’s eyes glimmered.

Robbie stilled, remembering the carefree afternoon he spent with Mack, talking trash and working on his bike.

“If he remembers her, it's gonna be hard.” Robbie looked away, a faraway look in his eyes. “You know I still remember when Gabe came from the hospital?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Keep an eye on him.”

“Will do Reyes,” Daisy nodded.  “Listen, we’re going to eat. Some diner Coulson likes. Wanna come with?”

Robbie took in the high color on her cheeks, and her shuffling feet. “I gotta take this someplace safe,” he said, regretfully.

Daisy’s face fell, but she kept her expression neutral. “It’s okay.”

“Take care of my brother?” Robbie asked impulsively. He’d set Gabe up before the last time he’d left, talking to Canelo and their neighbor Janet,  leaving an exorbitant amount of cash, but Daisy looked like she needed a link to something. To family.

A smile slowly formed on her face, as she saw through what he was doing, trying to make her feel better. She nodded again, not saying anything, and Robbie did the same.

Daisy watched him leave through the fiery portal, another person in her life who had to move on.

But she had SHIELD, her friends who were family.

“Thank goodness nothing would break that up,” she murmured later, as they all piled into a gleaming black SUV, heading to eat before the authorities came.

“You good back there?” Fitz asked her, as he made room for Jemma.

“I’m great,” Daisy said, genuinely. “We’re all back together.”

Fitz's eyes darted away, as he sidled closer the Jemma, but Daisy was nonplussed. It would be tough for them all, but they’d make it, she would make sure of it.

"I hope this diner has pie," she said to no one in particular, as the SUV sped off, taking them into the night. 

 

* * *

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Alina! Feedback is much welcome :)


End file.
